Cloud computing is gaining increasing attention as a technology capable of providing various services via networks including the Internet. Because cloud computing may involve frequent data transfers between servers constituting a cloud or between users and the cloud, increasing the data transfer rate of a cloud computing environment is important. The data transfer rate may be increased by hardware or software, as discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-287598.
In cloud computing, various amounts of data may be transferred between the servers constituting the cloud or between the users and the cloud. In such an environment, the technology discussed in the above related art may not be capable of providing a sufficiently high data transfer rate.